


A Serenade in the Stairwell

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Food, Food, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim serenades Leonard on Valentines' Day. Modern day AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serenade in the Stairwell

Leonard toiled his way up the stairs towards his apartment, cursing the broken lift every step of the way. It seemed as though every part of his body ached from a day spent at the hospital and the last thing he wanted to do was climb ten flights of stairs before he could even sit down. He tried to ignore the joker playing the guitar somewhere in the stairwell above him, jangling chords surprisingly well played despite the odd place to be playing any kind of instrument. It was only when he drew closer that he realized who was actually playing; he recognised the voice softly humming, a certain cadence to the tone that could only belong to Jim.

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard mumbled more to himself than to Jim, even as he tried to hide his immediate smile with a frown. 

“Bones,” Jim called down the stairwell, proving that the kid really did have good hearing. “You're here, finally.” 

“Yeah, it’s not my fault the goddamned lift’s out of action again,” Leonard groused as he rounded the corner and came almost toe to toe with Jim.

Jim was seated on one of the stairs, acoustic guitar propped in his lap, slender fingers still plucking out random rhythms that swirled around the stairwell.

“There’s fantastic acoustics in this place,” Jim said, with a grin up at the doctor.

“I wouldn’t know, Jim. I’m a doctor, not a musician,.” Leonard grumbled, still trying to hide his smile. “You’re taking up all the room, anyway.” 

“Oh, come on, Bones, don’t be such a grump,” Jim said, fingers finally coming to rest upon nylon guitar strings. 

Leonard heaved a sigh at the genuinely hurt look in the other man’s eyes and the way that Jim’s lips pushed out into a soft pout. He sighed again, louder that time and leant down to press a kiss against Jim’s mouth, hand resting briefly upon the back of the other man’s head; he was glad to note that despite Jim’s prior pout and frown, the other man still deigned to give him a kiss. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. I’ve just had a damned long day, and all I wanna do is sit my bones down in my comfy chair, have a bourbon and relax,” Leonard said, with a sigh, once the kiss had ended. 

“Well, you can still do that,” Jim said, in surprise. “I’m not stopping you.” 

“You are. You’re serenading me,” Leonard said. “Or you were.” 

Jim grinned at that, and nodded, a wicked twinkle in his eyes that made Leonard wonder for a moment. 

“Oh, hell, no, Jim. What have you done?” he groaned, imagining every last scenario that could play out within the confines of their apartment, which ranged from flooding the bathroom, to burning the kitchen down. 

“Nothing,” Jim said, too innocently for Leonard’s liking.

“I swear if you’ve burnt the kitchen down, I’ll swing for you,” Leonard said, as he squeezed past the still seated Jim.

“Have some faith in me, Bones, come on,” Jim said, even as he laughed. 

Leonard merely shook his head and remained silent, because as far as Jim Kirk went, he’d believe pretty much anything. Jim chuckled as Leonard climbed the remainder of the stairs to their floor, before he followed suit, beginning to play the guitar again. That time, he began to sing Unchained Melody quite badly and at the loudest possible volume. 

“Jim,” Leonard hissed, too fearful of what the neighbours might think. “Cut it out.” 

“What?” Jim immediately asked. “I can’t sing for my boyfriend now?” 

“Just do it inside, if you‘re gonna,” Leonard hissed, as he opened the door.

Jim merely grinned at him and followed him into the apartment; Leonard had barely gotten three feet before he stopped in his tracks. Guttering candles dominated every single available space imaginable about the room, flames sending a warm glow across everything. Upon the table was a single red rose placed neatly in a vase, and steaming cartons of Chinese food were placed before the couch.

“Oh, Jim,” Leonard said, his voice pitched low and soft as he stared about the room. 

“Happy Valentines Day, Bones,” Jim said, embarrassment suddenly colouring his face. 

“C‘mere, darlin‘,” Leonard said, before he waggled his fingers in a come hither gesture at Jim. 

Jim grinned at him, before setting his guitar to one side carefully and slid into Leonard's embrace, bodies aligning with years of practice. Leonard’s mouth found his own, and his kiss when it came was soft, gentle, surprisingly tender. Jim relaxed into Leonard’s arms and sighed when the kiss was over. 

“Hey, I got you something, too,” Leonard said, as he disentangled himself from Jim’s embrace. “Be back in a tick.” 

Jim hummed out his agreement as Leonard headed for the bedroom, before he settled down upon the couch to wait. Leonard didn’t take long to reappear; he carried a large, red gift-wrapped something between large hands. Jim waited until he’d been handed the gift, which weighed more then he expected on closer inspection. He decided that it must be a book, instead of the chocolates he’d initially presumed the gift to be. He hefted it, and grinned when Leonard made an impatient noise in the back of his throat. 

“Okay, I’m opening it,” he said, long fingers making short work of tearing the paper away from his gift.

Jim was proven correct with his second guess; the gift was, indeed, a leather bound book. His mouth formed the words - Henry V - as he read the title embossed on the cover silently. He glanced up at Leonard, meeting the other man’s gaze as the doctor stared at him expectantly.

“I thought you might like it, seeing as you like all the old books and all,” Leonard said, shrug caught halfway between embarrassed and hesitant. “And you can’t go wrong with Shakespeare, right?” 

Jim grinned, and leant in to press a grateful kiss against the other man’s mouth. 

“Thanks, Bones,” he said, when the kiss ended. “It’s awesome.” 

Leonard merely smiled, before he gestured towards the waiting food, slowly growing cold upon the table.

“We’d best eat, Jim, or you’ll be complaining about cold food, again,” he said, already reaching for the nearest carton of food. 

Jim nodded, and silently reached for his own carton, after first setting his book aside. They ate in companionable silence, then, setting the cartons aside when they were empty; Jim soon settled against Leonard, head resting against the other man’s shoulder. Leonard sighed, as he settled his arm about Jim’s shoulders; he closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was asleep. Jim smiled when he heard Leonard’s soft snores; he picked his book up from the cushion beside him and settled down to read, allowing Leonard the time to sleep for a while.


End file.
